gtafanficfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lexa New Classic
Lexa -''' gra akcji z otwartym światem osadzona zarówno w perspektywie trzeciej osoby (third-person shooter), jak i pierwszej osoby (first-person shooter). Została wyprodukowana i wydana przez firmę LeBron Games. Jest remakiem pięciu różnych gier, połączonych w jedną, spójną całość - Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas oraz ''pierwszych trzech części serii ''Saints Row. Posiada także elementy pochodzące z wielu innych tytułów wymienionych poniżej, choć największy nacisk został położony na te powyższe. Oryginalna gra została wydana 24 lipca 2005 roku na PC, PlayStation 2 oraz pierwszego Xboxa i spotkała się bardzo pozytywnym przyjęciem ze strony zarówno krytyków, jak i fanów. Doprowadziło to do powstania aktualizacji Update 2.0 w roku 2007, dodającej do gry mnóstwo nowej zawartości oraz wydania Lexa w tej wersji na konsole siódmej generacji (PlayStation 3 i Xbox 360). Długo wyczekiwany Update 3.0 pojawił się 24 lipca 2015 roku, na dziesięć lat po premierze oryginalnej Lexy, wraz z premierą na konsole PlayStation 4 i Xbox One. Gra oferuje graczom ogromny, otwarty świat całej współczesnej Ziemi, który wzbogacano o nowe tereny w kolejnych wersjach gry. Głównymi bohaterami Lexa są Ethan Johnson - uliczny gangster z Los Santos, Lino Quetto - mafiozo włoskiej rodziny Forellich oraz nieznany z imienia i nazwiska Protagonista - członek gangu Ethana oraz jedyny protagonista, którego można stworzyć jako kobietę. Gra działa na stworzonym przez polski oddział LeBron Games silniku LeBron U, bazowanym na Unreal Engine korzystającym z kilku elementów CryEngine. Jakość grafiki przed łatkami przypomina'' grę ''Far Cry, w wersji 2.0 ulepszono ją i mocno przypomina najwyższe preferencje z tej gry. Łatka 3.0 sprawia, że gra przypomina inny tytuł LeBron, Need For Speed ''z 2015 roku. Ustawienia graficzne ''Low w Lexa odpowiadają grafice sprzed aktualizacji, Medium z 2.0, a High i Uber ''z 3.0. Aspekty wizualne wersji na konsole siódmej generacji odpowiadają ustawieniom średnim z edycji na komputery osobiste i działają w 720p i 45 klatkach na sekundę. Kwestia wizualna wersji na PS4 odpowiada ustawieniom ''uber z wersji PC oraz działa w natywnej rozdzielczości 1080p i 60 klatkach na sekundę, z kolei na Xboxie One jest to mieszanka ustawień wysokich z ultra w skalowanym 1080p i 60 klatkach. Lexa zdobyła ogromne uznanie wśród graczy oraz recenzentów, dzięki swojemu świetnie zaprojektowanemu, olbrzymiemu i przepełnionego ciekawostkami i ukrytymi treściami światu, przyjemnej w użyciu i dynamicznej rozgrywce, zróżnicowanemu klimatowi, świetnej fabułę przeznaczonej dla dorosłych odbiorców autorstwa uznanego reżysera Quentina Tarantino, mnogości możliwości, perfekcyjnym mechanikom, realistycznej grafice oraz dającemu zabawy trybowi wieloosobowemu. Do dziś, Lexa jest uznawana za idealny przykład gry dopracowanej pod każdym względem i stanowiącej wzór dla wszystkich innych tytułów. Wraz z premierą aktualizacji 3.0, na smartfonach i tabletach z systemem operacyjnym Android oraz iOS pojawiła się aplikacja "Lexa Plus". Za jej pomocą można połączyć swoje urządzenie mobilne z grą, a za jego pomocą uzyskać dostęp do kilku ciekawych funkcji. Jednym z przykładowych zastosowań jest szybkie oznaczanie celów na mapie podczas gry lub odpalająca się podczas ekranów wczytywania krótka gra platformowa. Rozgrywka Lexa zostało zaprojektowane jako kolekcja dwóch wówczas najnowszych gier z innej serii LeBron Games, GTA, złączonych w jedną wspólną całość i wzbogaconych o mnóstwo nowych rozwiązań. Mapa gry jest ogromna i składa się z całej Ziemi, a kolejne tereny odblokowywane są wraz z postępem w fabule. W samych Stanach Zjednoczonych możemy znaleźć miasta z innych gier LeBron Games, takie jak Los Santos, San Fierro, Las Venturas, Liberty City, Vice City, Bayview, Olympic City, Rockport, Palmont, Stilwater i Steelport. Poza tym, na Ziemi można znaleźć mnóstwo ciekawych i różnorodnych miejsc, takich jak dostępne dla gracza piramidy egipskie, Big Ben, Dubaj, Koloseum, zniszczona elektrownia w Czarnobylu, malownicze drogi w południowej Europie z Forza Horizon 2, afrykański busz z Far Cry 2, tropikalne wyspy na Pacyfiku z Far Cry ''i ''Far Cry 3, ''małe górskie państwo Kyrat z ''Far Cry 4, mroczne lasy, w tym owiana złą sławą Aokigahara, nowoczesne Tokio, klimatyczne wioski z Wiedźmina 3 przedstawione w czasach współczesnych, a nawet unikalne lokalizacje z gry Tibia pokroju Ankrahmun (Sahara), Yalahar (Arabia Saudyjska), Thais (obwód kaliningradzki) czy Vega (biegun północny), a to wszystko to zaledwie czubek góry lodowej. Na tak wielkim obszarze znajduje się równie wielka ilość Easter Eggów, wśród których można wymienić m.in. aligatory w ukrytej kanalizacji Liberty City, zatopiony Titanic czy też znany z Saints Row 2 Cabbit. Aby wprowadzić efekt tego, że świat naprawdę żyje i się rozwija, wraz z łatkami miasta się zmieniały. Miasto takie jak Stilwater w części trzeciej zamieniło się modernistyczną metropolię, plaża stała się w końcu prawdziwą plażą, a także pojawiło się kilka pomniejszych zmian. Uniwersa 3D i HD GTA i nagła zmiana Liberty City pomiędzy nimi zostało wyjaśnione - są to dwa różne miasta leżące koło siebie, łączące się za pomocą jedynego wspólnego między nimi miejsca - lotniska Francis. Gracz ma teraz możliwość oglądania gry z perspektywy pierwszej osoby. Tryb mocno przypomina ten, jaki został użyty w grach z serii Far Cry, ''wydanych także przez LeBron Games. Po świecie można poruszać się swobodnie, bez przymusu wykonywania misji w dowolny sposób - pieszo, skacząc, pływając, samochodem, łodzią, samolotem, helikopterem, batyskafem, pionowzlotami, statkiem UFO, czy plecakiem odrzutowym. Ważnym elementem gry od aktualizacji 2.0 począwszy jest także telefon komórkowy, dzięki któremu gracz może odbierać misje, rozmawiać i umawiać się na spotkania z postaciami z gry, grać w gry, a w kolejnych wersjach także przeglądać internet, np. w celu kupna pojazdów. Otwarte środowisko oraz nieliniowa rozgrywka pozwalają graczowi na eksplorację i wybór sposobu, w jaki chcą grać w grę. Mimo że ukończenie misji fabuły głównej jest wymagane do robienia postępów w grze, odblokowywania kolejnych terenów oraz przedmiotów, gracze nie są zmuszeni do ich wykonywania i mogą je robić, kiedy chcą. W przerwach między misjami można wykonywać liczne czynności, takie jak korzystanie z restauracji aby zyskiwać zdrowie, chirurga plastycznego aby zmienić wygląd protagonisty, zbieranie rozrzuconych po mapie rzeczy w zamian za nietuzinkowe nagrody, wykonywanie zadań pobocznych, granie w sporty, budowanie własnych miast, polowanie na zwierzęta, tuningowanie różnych pojazdów oraz branie nimi udziału w wyścigach, personalizacja siebie oraz swoich kryjówek, broni oraz innych przedmiotów, słuchanie radia, jazda na deskorolce, branie udziału w rozgrywkach multiplayer, poszukiwać easter eggów, zabijać swoją postać aby ujrzeć komiczne animacje odrodzenia, czy też najprostsze sianie zamętu, walcząc z gangami, policją, FBI i SWAT — a to wszystko to jedynie czubek góry lodowej. Gracz może też wykonywać szereg różnych misji pobocznych, stanowiących dla niego dodatkowe źródło przychodu. Jest ich teraz o wiele więcej niż w innych grach LeBron Games, a więc w Lexa debiutują takie jak misja rolnika, magazyniarza czy tatuażysty. Na dodatek dodano uwielbiane przez graczy aktywności z serii ''Saints Row oraz przypadkowych pieszych z GTA IV. Za wypełnianie ów zadań otrzymujemy za darmo różne, unikalne nagrody oraz ulepszenia, za które normalnie musielibyśmy zapłacić. Kamera, system walki wręcz oraz strzelania zostały poprawione. Model bitwy bronią białą został zaczerpnięty z gry Sleeping Dogs, stworzonej przez studio United Front, które zostało także wykupione i podzielone na trzy części, z czego jedna trafiła do LeBron Toronto, druga do LeBron Volition, a trzecia do LeBron Canada. Dzięki temu, jest on zarówno realistyczny, jak i bardzo przyjemny w użyciu oraz dynamiczny. Przeciwników możemy chwytać oraz rzucać na elementy otoczenia, które powodują uruchomienie efektownej animacji. Model strzelania został natomiast zbudowany od zera, wzorując się na czołowych tytułach z gatunku third-person shooter, w tym najbardziej na serii Uncharted, choć dodając kilka unowocześniających funkcji, takich jak oznaczanie wrogów (z serii Far Cry) czy branie ludzi jako żywe tarcze (z serii Saints Row). Ulepszono także celownik, który otrzymał prosty wygląd w postaci zwyczajnej kropki, jednak zachował możliwość przekazywania informacji o stanie zdrowia przeciwnika. Robi to za pomocą kolorów, takich samych jak w GTA San Andreas - od zielonego, przez pomarańczowy do czarnego. Na dodatek, powiadamia nas o czyjejś śmierci - gdy dochodzi do niej, ekran szybko miga na kolor zależny od tego, jakim protagonistą to robimy (Ethan - pomarańczowy, Lino - różowy, Protagonista - kolor jego gangu), a wokół celownika pojawia się czerwony krzyżyk. Sam system strzelania trzecioosobowego przypomina nieco połączenie tego z Saints Row i Grand Theft Auto w sposób podobny do Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. Idea cały czas widocznego celownika zachowała się, ale w dość szczątkowej formie. Gdy nie jesteśmy w trakcie walki, nie pojawia się żaden celownik. Robi to dopiero gdy walczymy - wówczas jest prezentowany za pomocą czterech małych i szeroko rozstawionych kresek, przez co nie pozwalają na dokładne celowanie. Dopiero po wciśnięciu klawisza odpowiedzialnego za przybliżenie kamery, celownik zamienia się w jedną, małą kropkę dzięki której namierzanie przeciwników staje się o wiele bardziej precyzyjne. Ogromny nacisk został położony na dynamikę gry, aby wszystko - od zwyczajnego chodzenia, poprzez walkę bronią palną i na kierowaniu pojazdami skończywszy przebywało się sprawnie, szybko i dynamicznie. Aby osiągnąć ten efekt, zastosowano kilko rozwiązań pochodzących z innych gier LeBron Games. Po pierwsze, wprowadzono szybką kradzież pojazdów od ich kierowców z trzeciej odsłony serii Saints Row w formie efektownego wjazdu przez szybę i ewentualnego wytrącania kierowcy, o ile takowy w pojeździe się znajduje. Po drugie, z gry tej powraca także możliwość dynamicznego rzucania broni miotanej. Wybieramy ją w oddzielnym slocie w kole wyboru broni, a podczas walki szybko ją rzucamy przyciskiem RB/R1/dowolny. Po trzecie, podczas walki istnieje wspomniany wyżej ciągle widoczny celownik, pozwalający na szybką walkę bez celowania. Wszystko to sprawia, że Lexa jest grą o wiele bardziej dynamiczną niż jej główny rywal w dzisiejszych czasach, Grand Theft Auto V. Ze starszych gier z serii GTA powraca o wiele większy poziom brutalności - podczas gdy w takim GTA V krew na ciele ofiar ogranicza się do kilku ran kłutych po użyciu na nich siekiery, krótkiego lotu w powietrze gdy wybuchnie koło nich granat, bądź dziur po kulach w przypadku strzelenia im w głowę ze strzelby z bliskiej odległości, w Lexa okrucieństwo stoi na o wiele wyższym poziomie. Przy korzystaniu z broni typu maczety, miecze czy piły łańcuchowe, bez problemu możemy odcinać niewinnym ludziom głowę, a gdy obok nich coś wybuchnie, ich kończyny rozlatują się dookoła. Co prawda nie ma mowy o utracie głowy w przypadku trafienia ich z karabinu snajperskiego, ale już w przypadku zabicia ich obrzynem z odległości metra jest to jak najbardziej możliwe. Jeśli dalej nam mało bycia kompletnym psychopatą to możemy dalej poznęcać się nad ich martwym ciałem. Dzięki współpracy z twórcami modyfikacji Exaggerated Blood do GTA IV, efekty rozlewu krwi w Lexa są o wiele efektowniejsze Co ciekawe, nie tyczy się to naszego protagonisty, na którym krew rozlewa się tak samo jak w normalnym GTA IV. HUD (Heads-Up Display) ''został domyślnie ograniczony do minimum, aby gracz mógł bardziej wczuć się w świat gry. Życie i pancerz są teraz prezentowane dookoła okrągłej minimapy, znajdującej się w lewym dolnym rogu ekranu (w trybie FPS w samochodach znajduje się ona na desce rozdzielczej). Ilość amunicji w magazynkach jest prezentowana za to w prawym górnym rogu. Jeśli jednak minimalizm HUD-u nam nie pasuje, zawsze możemy go włączyć i wykreować samemu, za pomocą dostępnych dla nas narzędzi. Są też dostępne HUD-y klasyczne z GTA Vice City i San Andreas lub Saints Row, Saints Row 2 lub The Third. Przeszły one jednak mały lifting, np. interfejs z Vice City wygląda tak. Znacznej poprawie uległ również system poszukiwań oraz sztuczna inteligencja policji. Poziom złej sławy policji jest przedstawiany za pomocą paska w lewym dolnym rogu ekranu. Nowością jest w nim poziom poszukiwań organizacji przestępczych, któremu poświęcono drugi pasek. Jest 5. poziomów poszukiwań, na pasku odzwierciedlanych za pomocą logo organizacji - aby uzyskać jedną, trzeba pasek zapełnić - wówczas kropka się wyświetli, a pasek zrestartuje. Większość przestępstw, o ile nie została wykonana na oczach policji, jest warta wypełnienia ok. 1/5 paska. Gdy zyskamy pierwszy poziom, wskaźnik poziomu poszukiwań zacznie migać na czerwono i niebiesko (policja), fioletowo (gang Ballas), żółto (Vagos), turkusowo (Aztecas) i tak dalej. Po tym, jak znikniemy z oczu ścigającego nas oddziału, kolor zmieni się na biały i zacznie się wytracać. Na minimapie będziemy mogli zobaczyć ikonki policjantów lub gangsterów i ich pole widzenia. Jeśli jednak znowu nas zobaczą, nie zaczną nas ścigać - zrobią to dopiero wtedy, kiedy popełnimy jakieś przestępstwo na ich oczach. Wówczas, nasz poziom poszukiwań zostanie przywrócony. Sztuczna inteligencja została usprawniona dzięki opracowanej na nowo pobocznej misji policjanta, która została opracowana wspólnie z twórcami modu do GTA IV, LCPDFR. Po pierwszej misji z danym protagonistą dostajemy e-maila od tajemniczego policjanta, który pozwala nam usprawiedliwić swoje przestępstwa wykonując zadania dla policji. Po tym, możemy pojawić się na posterunku policji, gdzie dostajemy wówczas odznakę i możemy pracować jako stróż prawa. Zlecenia otrzymujemy przez komunikat, a wyświetlają się one ponad minimapą. Nie mamy obowiązku akceptować wszystkich, ale jest to wymagane do osiągania kolejnych poziomów w tej misji pobocznej, za co otrzymujemy dostęp do lepszych pojazdów oraz broni. Sztuczna inteligencja zyskuje dzięki temu, ponieważ czasami jako policjant możemy dostać zlecenie złapania prawdziwego gracza ze stopniem poszukiwań. Co ciekawe, żaden z graczy nie ma nawet wiedzy o tym, że toczy walkę z prawdziwą osobą, a nie ludzikiem sterowanym przez CPU. Gracz dostał możliwość zwiedzania świata podwodnego. W przeciwieństwie do np. GTA San Andreas, tutaj jest on o wiele bardziej rozbudowany - możemy znaleźć szkielety morskich stworzeń, nieznane światu zwierzęta w oceanach, jaskinie, rozbite samoloty, ukryte przedmioty a nawet zatopionego Titanica. Gracz ma także możliwość trzymania dwóch broni w tym samym czasie, możliwość wykonywania drive-by z samochodu oraz korzystania z niektórych broni pod wodą. Jedną z wielu mocnych stron gry jest sztuczna inteligencja powiązana z unikalnym systemem Nemesis znanym z gry ''Śródziemie: Cień Mordoru. Gracz oprócz zwyczajnych przeciwników może także napotykać w świecie gry poruczników wrogich organizacji, głównie gangów ulicznych. Każdy z nich jest oddzielną postacią, posiadającą własne imię, osobowość oraz zalety oraz słabości, które są losowo generowane przy rozpoczęciu gry. System Nemesis obserwuje wszystkie decyzje gracza oraz staczane przez niego walki, a potem na ich podstawie kształtuje stosunek wrogów do niego. Wraz z rozwojem kampanii nieprzyjaciele uczą się naszych taktyk, a niektórzy z nich potrafią zapałać do nas nienawiścią i spróbują zemścić się na graczu. Timecycle gry został zbudowany na bazie tego z Saints Row 2, stąd też nieco podobny w wielu miejscach do tej gry klimat, choć oryginalną wersję cyklu dziennonocnego z SR2 można spotkać tylko w Stilwater, gdzie rozgrywała się akcja tej gry. Dla większości lokalizacji, takich jak pustynia Bone County czy Vice City timecycle został opracowany oddzielnie aby jak najlepiej oddać klimat danego obszaru. W tym pierwszym niebo w nocy ma unikalny ciemnofioletowy odcień (taki jak w GTA San Andreas), a w tym drugim w okolicach godziny 20 niebo przybiera kolorowe barwy, takie jak róż, żółć czy pomarańcz, co zdecydowanie wzmacnia poczucie pobytu w Miami z lat '80. W poszczególnych miejscach nałożony jest także nakładany na ekran specjalny filtr, nasilający klimat danej lokalizacji. Warto jednak dodać, że noce są znacznie ciemniejsze niż w jakiejkolwiek innej grze studia (poza Need for Speed). Wpływ na rozgrywkę ma także możliwość kupna jedzenia, które regeneruje nam nasze zdrowie oraz alkoholi i narkotyków, dzięki którym zyskujemy tymczasowe wzmocnienia. Dzięki alkoholom, zadajemy większe obrażenia w walce wręcz, jednak ekran staje się rozmyty, a protagonistą trudniej się porusza. Narkotyki natomiast zwiększają naszą odporność na wszelkiej maści ataki, lecz musimy się w tym przypadku liczyć z tym, że ekran stanie się albo zamglony, lub przybierze nietypowe barwy oraz pojawią się inne dziwne efekty, takie jak kolorowe kwiaty wylatujące z rur wydechowych samochodu. Dostęp do pożywienia i używek mamy poprzez menu interakcji. Gra zawiera także kilka nawiązań do pierwszych dwóch odsłon serii GTA. Najczęściej spotykaną jest zdecydowanie towarzyszący nam podczas rozjeżdżania przechodniów samochodem dźwięk "chrupania kości", czysto skopiowany z GTA1, który da się wyłączyć w ustawieniach gry. W niektórych miastach można także spotkać grupę Hare Krishna, za której przejechanie dostajemy bonus Gouranga!, tak jak miało to miejsce w pierwszej odsłonie Grand Theft Auto. To samo tyczy się grupki fanów Elvisa - za jednoczesne rozjechanie szóstki z nich otrzymujemy kolejny bonus zatytułowany Elvis Has Left The Building!. Elementy gier RPG Twórcy gry rozszerzyli znacząco możliwości modyfikacji głównych bohaterów przez dodanie wielu elementów z gier RPG. Najważniejszym elementem wśród nich jest możliwość wykreowania samemu postaci, tak jak w serii Saints Row. Nowością w tym systemie są punkty umiejętności - podczas tworzenia postaci, dostajemy 25 punktów, które możemy poświęcić na wybrane przez nas zręczności: siłę, prowadzenie, strzelanie, percepcja, wytrzymałość, charyzma, inteligencja, zwinność, pojemność płuc oraz szczęście. Mają one wpływ nie tylko na możliwości stworzenia wyglądu protagonisty, ale także przebieg fabuły oraz rozgrywki w otwartym świecie. Z wyższą zwinnością będziemy mieli większe szanse na ucieczki z poszczególnych miejsc, a z większym szczęściem będziemy mogli znajdować więcej przedmiotów rozsianych po mapie. Statystyki "charyzma", "percepcja" oraz "inteligencja" natomiast wpływają na zachowanie naszego protagonisty podczas dialogów, co może się także przekładać na całą fabułę oraz relacje pomiędzy postaciami. Wszystkie z naszych umiejętności mogą być przez nas rozwinięte przez ich praktykę, za co są do nich dodawane kolejne punkty doświadczenia (maksymalna ich liczba dla jednej zręczności to 10). Niektóre z nich są także rozbite na takie pomniejsze, przykładowo prowadzenie na kierowanie samochodami, motocyklami, łodziami oraz pojazdami latającymi, a strzelanie na konkretne bronie. Dzięki ich rozwijaniu, nasze bronie mogą zyskać zredukowany odrzut oraz większą celność, pojazdy lądowe nieco więcej trakcji, a samoloty i helikoptery mniejsze tendencje do turbulencji. Rozwijanie statystyki "siła" daje nam także możliwość edycji wyglądu protagonisty. Im więcej punktów siły mamy - tym bardziej napakowany może być nasz bohater, choć jest to niekonieczne i nawet gdy owa umiejętność jest maksymalnie rozwinięta, mamy możliwość wykreowania go jako bardzo chudego lub grubego. Jedynymi wskaźnikami w grze, w których nie występuje system punktów umiejętności są poziom szacunku gracza, wpływający na maksymalną liczebność jego gangu i dostępne przedmioty oraz wskaźniki relacji z każdą z dziewczyn gracza. Wzorem gier RPG znacznie powiększono również możliwość dalszej personalizacji wykreowanego protagonisty. Niczym nowym jest możliwość kupna ubrań, akcesoriów, biżuterii, fryzur oraz tatuaży. Z Saints Row 2, od patcha 3.0 powraca możliwość dostosowywania ich według własnej myśli. Poza zmianą koloru, możemy także zmieniać sposób noszenia (np. wciągnięte lub niewciągnięte, zapięte czy niezapięte), umieszczone loga, materiał, z którego dany przedmiot jest zrobiony czy jego stan. Ponadto gracz może nosić na sobie zarówno podkoszulek, koszulkę, grubą koszulę i płaszcz. Wygląd bohatera ma wpływ na reakcje postaci niegrywalnych. Ważne jest także utrzymywanie kondycji przez ćwiczenie na siłowniach - za nie otrzymujemy kolejne punkty umiejętności. Protagonista może nauczyć się różnych stylu walki wręcz (np. boks, jujutsu oraz wrestling). Inną z możliwości interakcji ze światem gry jest rozmawianie z przechodniami (można odpowiadać twierdząco lub przecząco). Według producenta gry, jest w niej około 7000 linii takich dialogów (o 2800 więcej niż w GTA San Andreas). Pojawia się także możliwość zwiększania naszego poziomu (zwanego szacunkiem). Gracz jest nim nagradzany za różne akcje, takie jak zabijanie przeciwników wrogiego gangu, ukańczanie aktywności i dywersji, misji pobocznych, zbieranie znajdziek, wykonywanie chwytów podczas walki czy skoków kaskaderskich. Za kupowanie ubrań luksusowych bądź w kolorze naszego gangu (jego wybieramy na początku gry) możemy dostać premię do wszelkiego zyskanego szacunku aż do 15%. Szacun jest konieczny do odblokowywania kolejnych ulepszeń i części innych zawartości. Ponadto, po zdobyciu kolejnego poziomu szacunu, nagradzani jesteśmy kołem fortuny, znanym z Forza Horizon 2. Możemy w ten sposób uzyskać zastrzyk gotówki, zdobyć samochód lub jakąś broń. Nie ma maksymalnego poziomu szacunku, a co za tym idzie - mamy do dyspozycji nieskończoną ilość kół fortuny. Fabuła Fabuła zdecydowanie jest jedną z wielu mocnych stron gry. Jest swoistym remakiem aż pięciu gier: GTA San Andreas (fabuła z perspektywy Ethana Johnsona, syna brata CJ-a, Seana Johnsona z SA), GTA Vice City (Lino Quetto) oraz pierwszych trzech odsłon serii Saints Row (Protagonista). Wprowadzono do niej jednak mnóstwo zmian, zachowując jednak ogólny zarys i klimat tych gier. Najważniejszą z nich jest wprowadzenie ich nieliniowości - mimo, że gra nie jest tytułem RPG ani nie pozwala na ingerencję w dialogi, to daje nam w trakcie fabuły wiele wyborów moralnych - ich liczba jest trzy razy większa niż w GTA IV. Za wprowadzanie zmian w opowieści przedstawionej w produkcie LeBron Games stoi sławny reżyser Quentin Tarantino. Dzięki jego zmianom, fabuła jest połączeniem wielu gatunków, takich jak komedia, dramat i kryminał, dialogi są o wiele bardziej rozbudowane i ciekawsze, a gracz ma wrażenie, jakby oglądał niesamowicie interaktywny film dla dojrzałych odbiorców, zamiast niezwykle liniowej gry, w której gangsterzy walczą z gangiem meksykańskich wrestlerów za pomocą różowych wibratorów. Oczywiście, nie zapomniano jednak o komicznym aspekcie gry. Fabuła gry, tak jak już wspomniano powyżej, jest dojrzała i nie ma w niej miejsca na przesadne absurdy, ale znajduje się niej setki momentów, które wywołują śmiech u odbiorcy. Dialogi przepełnione są humorem i nie sposób się przy nich źle bawić. Względem tytułów, na których bazowana jest Lexa znacznie poprawiono animacje twarzy dzięki współpracą z firmą Naughty Dog. Dzięki wykorzystaniu nowoczesnych technologii, ruchy ciała postaci i jej emocje są oddane w bardziej realistyczny sposób. Co ciekawe, w grze jest także możliwość wybierania alternatywnych ubrań dla postaci w grze. Wystąpiło to już w grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon. '' Fabuła korzysta także z oryginalnego połączenia rozgrywek multiplayer oraz singleplayer. Jeśli gracz jest podłączony do Internetu, ma szansę spotkania w niektórych misjach fabularnych innych graczy, którzy w tym czasie wykonują misje online. Co ciekawe, gracze nie mają wówczas nawet pojęcia o tym, że grali z żywą osobą, a nie ludzikiem kierowanym przez procesor - nie pojawia się nad nimi żaden napis, nie są oni wyróżnieni na mapie ani nic z tych rzeczy. Gracze są dzieleni według ich rangi oraz statystyk w taki sposób, aby dopasowali się do poziomu trudności gry ustawionego przez ich przeciwników. Gra zawiera tryb kooperacji do czterech osób, pozwalający rozegrać całą kampanię razem z trzema znajomymi. Wszystkie misje są specjalnie przystosowane do rozgrywki wieloosobowej. Występują zarówno takie w stylu Saints Row, gdzie wszyscy gracze grają tą samą postacią i mają te same zadania do wykonania, jak i takie bardziej rozbudowane, przypominające nieco te z napadów w GTA Online, w których każdy ma co innego do roboty. Przerywniki filmowe (cut-scenki) zostały zmodyfikowane, aby były zarówno bardziej filmowe, jak i bardziej angażowały gracza. Przykładowo, początek gry, będący odwzorowaniem tego z GTA San Andreas w oryginale odbywa się bez żadnej muzyki czy spowolnionego w niektórych miejscach tempa. Z kolei w Leksie gra rozpoczyna się z filmową muzyką podczas odlotu Ethana z Liberty City, a już na lotnisku w Los Santos pokazuje nam także panoramę miasta. Po tym, kolejny raz dostajemy przerywnik z innym już utworem podczas zatrzymania przez C.R.A.S.H. Podczas "przejażdżki" z nimi mamy zablokowany widok z pierwszej osoby i możemy się rozglądać dookoła, obserwując ulice South Central. Po tym, zostajemy wyrzuceni z radiowozu, gdzie rozpoczyna się prawdziwy gameplay. Akcja gry rozgrywa się w głównej mierze w Stanach Zjednoczonych, choć w niektórych momentach jesteśmy przeniesieni do innych miejsc, takich jak Londyn, Rzym, Dubaj, Tokio czy nawet Gdańsk. Pod koniec gry wracamy do stanu San Andreas, a dokładnie do Las Venturas, skąd udajemy się z powrotem tam, gdzie zaczęliśmy - do Los Santos. Przez całą fabułę rozgrywamy także kilka napadów: *Nieudany napad na centrum handlowe w Los Santos - nie udaje się ze względu na spowodowanie katastrofy - mimo chęci rozegrania akcji po cichu, Lino próbuje wysadzić drzwi wejściowe, co powoduje olbrzymi wypadek na pobliskiej ulicy, a także zniszczenie przelatującego helikoptera. *Napad na bank w Los Santos - ekipa kradnie pieniądze z banku w Los Santos koło szpitala wiercąc dziurę w skrytkach i uciekając Range Roverem. Lino, Protagonista i strzelec w środku, Ethan jako snajper. Pełny zysk dla wszystkich bohaterów ok. 50 tysięcy dolarów. *Napad na wóz opancerzony w Sao Paulo - udany napad uliczny ze staranowaniem wozu opancerzonego, zysk dla wszystkich bohaterów ok. 100 tysięcy dolarów. *Napad na bank w Rio de Janeiro - udany napad wzorowany na tym z Szybkich i Wściekłych 5, zysk dla wszystkich trzech bohaterów ok. 125 tysięcy dolarów. *Napad na bank w Stilwater - nieudany, ekipa zostaje schwytana przez policję. *Napad na port w Gdańsku - nieudany ze względu na możliwą chęć zabicia ekipy przez cały świat. *Napad na bazę wojskową w Afganistanie - taktyczny, udany napad na zlecenie Ultor Corporation. Zysk dla wszystkich ok. 250 tysięcy dolarów. *Kradzież aut w Tokio - udany, zysk dla wszystkich bohaterów ok. 250 tysięcy dolarów. *Napad na bank w Vice City - udany, zysk dla wszystkich bohaterów ok. 100 tysięcy dolarów. (może zostać wykonany już po wykupieniu klubu Malibu, a do tego mamy dostęp po napadzie na bank w Rio) *Przechwyt narkotyków w Bone County - udany, zysk dla wszystkich bohaterów ok. 200 tysięcy dolarów. *Napad na kasyno Caliguli w Las Venturas - udany, Carl podaje się za krupiera i wkrada się do sejfu. Zysk dla wszystkich trzech bohaterów ok. miliona dolarów. Fabuła gry jest zwyczajnym remakiem pięciu gier - GTA San Andreas jako historia EJ-a, GTA Vice City jako historia Lino oraz Saints Row, Saints Row 2 wraz z dodatkami Ultor Exposed oraz Corporate Warfare i Saints Row: The Third jako historia Protagonisty. Poza zmienionymi imionami oraz fabułą ciągnącą się po całym świecie, a nie tylko jednym stanie lub mieście występuje też wiele innych zmian wymienionych poniżej. Zmianą dla wszystkich wątków jest większy nacisk na korporację Ultor oraz występowaniu misji dla niej. *Wątek Protagonisty **W grze nie występuje STAG - zostaje on zastąpiony oddziałem Ultor Masako, dowodzonym przez dawnego przyjaciela Protagonisty, Dexa Washingtona **Luchadores zamieniają się w gang motocyklowy Angels of Death MC, dowodzony przez niejakiego Lestera Arnolda. **Deckerzy zmieniają swój wygląd na bardziej realistyczny - ich kolorem jest teraz szary **Jutrzenka zmienia nazwę na Rodzina Loren i staje się mafią - ubierają się głównie w garnitury **wątek zombie został całkowicie pominięty **brutale zostali pominięci (z wyjątkiem Olega, jednak nie jest on aż taki umięśniony) **dostanie się do Słowa Bezpieczeństwa nie odbywa się już nago **wydostanie Zimosa ze Słowa Bezpieczeństwa odbywa się poprzez wejście poprzez podziemie, a nie przejście przez cały klub **Kiki nie zostaje zabita przez Lestera Arnolda (odpowiednika Killbane'a) od razu - zostaje przez niego pobita i trafia do szpitala. Ten wysyła do niego swoich zabójców - możemy ją uratować na zlecenie Violi lub pozostawić na śmierć. *Wątek Ethana **Ghost na początku gry częściej nie pojawia się na jej spotkaniach oraz często widujemy go w towarzystwie nieznanych ludzi **postać LD (odpowiednik LB) wspominana przez Ghosta (odpowiednik Rydera) zleca nam nieobowiązkowe misje kradzieży **więcej misji dla naszych znajomych na początku gry **po transakcji (odpowiedniku strzelaniny w Mulholland) nie wiadomo, kto stoi za jej przerwaniem **Ghost (Ryder) nie zdradza protagonisty **więcej misji dla mafii z Las Venturas (m.in. zabójstwo Mike'a, protagonisty GTA Advance) **Big Dog (odpowiednik Big Beara) oraz Lil' Dup (odpowiednik oraz syn B-Dupa) mają większy wpływ na fabułę po powrocie do Los Santos, a wątek uzależnień od kraku także ma większą rolę **nowy wątek pod koniec gry, w którym Ethan i Drake spotykają swojego ojca Sweeta oraz wujka Carla **Vince (Cesar) i Michelle (Kendl) biorą ślub pod koniec gry - w zależności od naszych wyborów, albo Vince, albo Drake (odpowiednik i syn Sweeta) zginą *Wątek Lino **inne misje dla Tony'ego (odpowiednika Kena) na początku gry **więcej misji dla rodziny Forelli na początku gry **więcej misji dla Yusufa Amira (odpowiednika Avery'ego Carringtona) **więcej misji dla The Lost MC (odpowiednika gangu motocyklowego) **wszystkie misje w assetach są obowiązkowe i jest ich więcej **Lino dowiaduje się o zdradzie Sergio Forelliego (szefa mafii, odpowiednika Sonny'ego) w połowie misji w assetach - po tym wraz z Ethanem zaczyna pracować dla mafii Leone w Las Venturas (w rzeczywistości tylko zdobywając ich zaufanie, aby potem móc napaść na ich kasyno) **poprzez rodzinę Leone Lino poznaje także nowego pracodawcę, Luigiego Goterelliego, który "pomaga" w prowadzeniu interesów. Kończy zabity wraz ze swoim przydupasem Mickey Hamfitsem na krótko przed ostatnią misją za zabieranie Quetto zbyt dużej części zysków z nieruchomości Produkcja i wydanie Prace nad ''Lexa rozpoczęto w roku 1998, równolegle z rozpoczęciem prac nad silnikiem do tej gry poświęconej, LeBron U. Zamiarem gry było stworzenie ogromnego, rozwiniętego świata w oszałamiającej oprawie graficznej. Firma miała już na swoim koncie takie produkcje jak Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell, Postal, Mafia: City of Lost Heaven, Need for Speed: Underground 2 czy seria Grand Theft Auto. Pracowano także nad kilkoma nowymi tytułami, wśród których można wyróżnić np. Wiedźmina. Aby wzmocnić poczucie tego, że gra jest faktycznym połączeniem, większość fabuł Lexa zapożyczono z innych gier, aby ich wierni fani poczuli się jak w domu. Dzięki decyzji o wydaniu najnowszego dziecka LeBron Games wyłącznie na komputery osobiste, twórcy mogli w pełni wykorzystać potencjał ich silnika. Lexa trafiło na półki sklepowe w dniu 24 lipca 2005 roku i natychmiast podbiło serca graczy. Zachwalano świetną jak na tamte czasy grafikę i fizykę, swobodę, ogromny otwarty świat, możliwość kreowania własnego protagonisty, strzelanie, jazdę i tak dalej. I to wszystko nawet bez ulepszeń wprowadzonych w kolejnych łatkach. Ogromny sukces gry spowodował rozpoczęcie prac nad tzw. Update 2.0 ''oraz ''3.0. Miałyby to być dwie ogromne aktualizacje, z czego większą miałaby być 3.0, planowane na kolejno jesień 2006 oraz wczesny 2008 rok, jednak z powodu chęci lepszego doszlifowania pierwszego z rozszerzeń, jego premiera została przesunięta na 25 lutego 2007 roku na PC i Xboxa 360 oraz 18 marca na PlayStation 3. Poza nieznacznej edycji fabuły (wprowadzono do niej decyzje moralne znane z GTA IV), pojawiło się mnóstwo nowych możliwości - tuning został zrewolucjonizowany, dodano nowe kryjówki, nowe bronie, odnowiona mapa, nowe minigierki, możliwość dostosowywania ciuchów (tylko taka, jaka w Saints Row 1. Na kompletne zmienianie ich kolorów i inne detale gracze musieli czekać do aktualizacji trzeciej) i inne, pomniejsze detale sprawiły, że Lexa została najlepiej sprzedającą się grą roku 2007, mimo tego że wyszła już w roku 2005, a same konsole siódmej generacji były jeszcze zupełnie nowe na rynku. Nie wystarczało to jednak na pokrycie olbrzymich kosztów produkcji Lexa oscylujących w granicach 200 milionów dolarów, więc aby odrobić ogromne straty LeBron Games sprzedało swoje prawa do serii Grand Theft Auto firmie Take-Two Interactive, która powierzyła je podległemu studiu Rockstar Games, choć oryginalny twórca brał udział przy tworzeniu czwartej odsłony cyklu, GTA IV. LeBron zatrzymał jednak prawo do poprzednich odsłon serii oraz korzystania z nazwy Grand Theft Auto, a także do korzystania z fabuły nowszych części, tworzonych już przez Rockstar. Jednakże, w kwietniu 2007 oficjalnie potwierdzono, że z powodu sprzedaży praw do cyklu, hucznie zapowiadane Lexa: Update 3.0 ''zostało anulowane. Zamiast tego, LeBron Games skupi się na pomocy w tworzeniu GTA IV oraz użyczy Rockstarowi części silnika LeBron U, aby mogli oni wyprodukować własny silnik, zwany RAGE. Po wielu latach oczekiwania i zapewniania, że ''Update 3.0 nie istnieje i nigdy nie powstanie, ku uciesze graczy zaprezentowano go na specjalnej konferencji prasowej 2 lutego 2015 zwiastunem, który dzięki swojej fotorealistycznej w niektórych miejscach grafice pokazywał, jak porządnym i świetnie zaprojektowanym silnikiem był LeBron U. Mimo tego, że praktycznie nie zmienił się on od wersji przed jakimikolwiek patchami, grafika prezentowała się genialnie. Mapa została po raz kolejny powiększona (jest teraz ponad dwa razy większa od tej z Just Cause 2), a obecne już elementy unowocześnione. 24 lipca 2015 roku miała premiera Update 3.0, który nie tylko powiększał mapę i ulepszał pod względem graficznym, ale dodał także mnóstwo nowych możliwości. Zachwalano świeżość na rynku, niesamowitą grafikę i fizykę, ogromną mapę, świetną i bardzo długą fabułę, mnóstwo nowych możliwości (np. dostosowywanie ciuchów wg własnej myśli z Saints Row 2), nowe kryjówki, które teraz można było także edytować, możliwość tworzenia własnych chat oraz wiele innych nowych możliwości. Oceny bardzo rzadko spadały poniżej 10/10, a jedynym serwisem, który nie dał Leksie noty od 9-10 był Polygon, który oskarżał grę o promowanie rasizmu, uprzedmiotowienie kobiet oraz sceny seksu i wystawił grze jedynie 7,5 punkta w skali 1-10. Podczas ponad dziesięcioletniej historii Lexa nie obyło się także bez szeregu kontrowersji, wśród których można wymienić takie jak skandal związany z przeniesieniem przez modderów modyfikacji Hot Coffee z GTA San Andreas do Lexa czy też możliwość chodzenia do domów publicznych i oglądania prywatnych pokazów dziewczyn protagonistów od aktualizacji 3.0 począwszy. Na samych partnerkach także nie pozostawiono suchej nitki. Liczba dziewczyn jednego protagonisty może być ogromna, w zależności od grającego. Część z nich poznajemy w trakcie fabuły (np. siostry De Wynter, Shaundi), a niektóre w normalnych okolicznościach lub przypadkowych zdarzeniach (np. Daisy Lee, postać z Far Cry 3). Istnieją jednak też partnerki poznawane w nieco bardziej oryginalnych wydarzeniach, takich jak ratowanie ich ze starożytnej wyspy pośrodku oceanu zamieszkanej przez piratów (Lara Croft), bądź pomoc w ucieczce z więzienia o zaostrzonym rygorze (Harley Quinn). Koszt produkcji i marketingu wszystkich epizodów razem wziętych pochłonął 300 milionów dolarów, co czyni Lexa ''najdroższą grą w historii. Łącznie sprzedano 37 milionów egzemplarzy (23 miliony oryginału, 8 milionów Update 2.0, 6 milionów Update 3.0). Podobieństwa do innych serii gier (od patcha 3.0) Technikalia Gra działa na silniku ''LeBron U, używanym we wszystkich grach LeBron Games od 2001 roku (premiery GTA III) aż do dziś. Był on opracowywany przez polski oddział firmy (potem przemianowany na LeBron RED) od 1998 roku, będąc bazowanym na Unreal Engine. Pozwala nawet na najbardziej zaawansowane efekty cząsteczkowe, posiada wsparcie dla wszystkich technologii NVIDII, jest świetnie zoptymalizowany, a jego otwarta architektura sprawia, że modyfikacje i ulepszanie są bardzo proste i efektowne. I nie inaczej jest w przypadku Lexa, które mimo tego, że nie zmieniało swojego silnika przez 10 lat, dalej zachwyca swoją przepiękną grafiką. Ważnym elementem Lexa jest tzw. tryb klasyczny, uruchamiany za pomocą przycisku "back", "select" itp. Przebywając na określonym terenie, możemy uruchomić ten tryb, który sprawi, że wszelkie ulepszenia graficzne zostaną wyłączone i zamienią się w te same, jakie zostały użyte w grze, z której pochodzi dana lokacja. Np. przebywając w San Andreas i włączając tryb klasyczny poczujemy się tak samo, jak byśmy grali w GTA San Andreas, a robiąc to w Vice City - w GTA Vice City i tak dalej. Różnice pomiędzy wersjami 2.0 i 3.0 Poniższa tabela przedstawia wybrane, pomniejsze różnice pomiędzy wersjami 2.0 i 3.0. Porównanie wersji na poszczególne platformy Twórcy gry '''Producenci: Leslie Benzies, Greg Donovan Dyrektorzy: Aaron Garbut, Frank Marquart, Adam Cochrane, Hideo Kojima Pisarze: Quentin Tarantino, '''Dan Houser, James Worrall, DJ Pooh, Drew Holmes '''Główni projektanci: '''Damien Monnier, Chris Claflin, Scott Phillips, James Tsai, Imran Sarwar, Anoop Shekar '''Główni projektanci otoczenia: '''Jon Schmidt, Lucjan Więcek, Michael Pirso, Wayland Standing, Scott Wilson, Steven Mulholland, Nik Taylor, James Allan, Simon Little, Gary McAdam, Christopher Marshall, Adam Cochrane, Andrew Soosay, David Cooper, Gillian Bertram, Brian Traficante, David Seabaugh, Tyson Allen, Camden Bayer, Greg Moudy, Matt Currey, Matt Upholz, Peter Hartmann, Sean Koske, Seth Hawk, Victor Duarte, David Payne, Filmer Tolentino, Ret Kritzon, Jonas Mattson, Francisco Javier Pintor Gallardo, Alastair McLauchlan, Ian Hall, Neil Sylvester, Marco Hallett, Quyen Lam, Raul Ovejero, Eros Tang, Andrew Liddle, Martyn Wilson '''Główny projektant misji: Imran Sarwar '''Muzyka: '''Michael Hunter, Austin Wintory, Cliff Martinez Odbiór gry ''Lexa '' została niesamowicie przyjęte przez krytyków. Średnia ocen gry w serwisie Metacritic wynosi aż 99/100. Recenzenci chwalili w przypadku wszystkich z nich śliczną grafikę, świetną fizykę, genialną optymalizację, ogromny otwarty świat, mnóstwo możliwości, świetny model strzelania, mnóstwo pojazdów, świetny tuning, mnóstwo posiadłości, liczne ciuchy i możliwość ich dostosowywania, zróżnicowane lokalizacje, przywiązanie do detali i dobry model jazdy. IGN wystawiło grze ocenę 10/10, jako drugiej grze w swojej historii (pierwszą był Soul Calibur). Lexa Multiplayer Lexa 1.0 ''Lexa ''już od 2004 roku posiadała tryb multiplayer rozwijany z epizodu na epizod. Pierwsza odmiana multiplayera opierała się jedynie na kilku trybach rozgrywki oraz na maksymalniej dwuosobowej kooperacji w rozgrywce swobodnej oraz misjach. Istniał także system klanów, do których gracz mógł dołączyć i brać z nimi udział w różnych rozgrywkach drużynowych. Pojawiła się także możliwość przechodzenia misji w trybie kooperacji. Mimo niezwykłej prostoty swojego multiplayera, rozgrywka wieloosobowa w ''Lexa ''przyciągnęła mnóstwo graczy. Tworzyli oni także różne modyfikacje, dodające na przykład nowe tryby gry. Wszystkie tryby dostępne w ''Lexa ''z 2004 to: *Deathmatch - klasyczny tryb gry oparty na zabijaniu przeciwników. *Drużynowy Deathmatch - to samo co zwyczajny deathmatch, tylko z grupą ludzi nam pomagających. *Wyścig - klasyczny wyścig. Istnieją jego dwa rodzaje: swobodny (dotarcie do mety bez punktów kontrolnych) lub wyznaczony (z punktami kontrolnymi). *Capture The Flag - tryb gry oparty na kradzieży flagi wroga i dostarczeniu jej do bazy naszej drużyny. Lexa: Update 2.0 Aktualizacja druga przyniosła kolejne usprawnienia. Od teraz aż osiem graczy mogło grać razem w trybie kooperacji w trybie swobodnym, lecz dalej dwóch podczas misji (choć od teraz można było to robić za pomocą rozgrywki sieciowej). Poza tym, dodano kilka nowych trybów gry. *Protect the Pimp - drużynowy tryb gry, w którym jedna drużyna musi przetransportować swojego alfonsa, a druga usiłuje się go zabić. Alfons nie posiada żadnej broni poza bronią białą, tzw. Pimp Slapem, który zabija po jednym uderzeniu. *Blinged Out Ride - drużynowy tryb gry. Każda drużyna dostaje w nim auto, które muszą stuningować (istnieją 4 poziomy "odpicowania") w określonym czasie. Pieniądze zdobywa się przez zabijanie rywali, zbieranie bonusów rozsianych po mapie oraz niszczenie auta przeciwników. Kiedy auto zostaje zniszczone, jego poziom odpicowania spada o jeden. Wygrywa drużyna, która ma najlepiej stuningowaną brykę - jeśli po zakończeniu gry dalej jest remis, wygrywa drużyna która albo jako pierwsza ulepszy swoje auto, albo jako pierwsza zniszczy samochód przeciwników. *Strong Arm - drużynowy tryb gry polegający na przejęciu przez drużynę danej dzielnicy poprzez zyskiwanie pieniędzy. Można to robić wykonując aktywności, zamalowując tagi *Destruction Derby - klasyczne derby demolki. Istnieją jego dwa tryby - destrukcja (rozbijanie się o przeciwników) oraz sumo (spychanie przeciwników z platformy). *Cops N' Crooks - drużynowy tryb gry - jedna grupa graczy to przestępcy, a druga to policjanci. Policjanci muszą zabić wszystkich przestępców, zanim ci dotrą do celu. *Skoki spadochronowe - skoki spadochronowe do celu. *Horda - grupa graczy musi przetrwać fale nadciągających przeciwników. Lexa: Update 3.0 Multiplayer w łatce 3.0 został znacząco przebudowany. Wszystkie misje fabularne dla więcej niż jednego protagonisty i misje poboczne zostały przebudowane i/lub stworzone tak, aby mogło w nich brać udział aż do czterech graczy (jeden jako Carl, jeden jako Tommy i dwóch jako Protagonista), z czego każdy miałby wrażenie, jakby znajdował się w centrum rozgrywki. Dodano także tzw. misje online, opierające się zazwyczaj na schemacie "Pojedź - zabij - przynieś". Dodany został także kreator zawartości, dzięki któremu gracze mogą samemu tworzyć mapy dla różnych trybów gry. Pojawił się także zaawansowany edytor mapy, który pozwalał na wykreowanie zupełnie nowych miast, wysp i innych na istniejącej już mapie gry. *Misje online - tak jak opisane wyżej. *Uwięzienie - gracze w pojazdach muszą pozostać w określonym okręgu - jeśli wyjadą poza niego ich pojazd wybuchnie. *Prop Hunt - drużynowy tryb gry, w którym jedna grupa graczy wciela się w łowców, a druga zamienia się w małe przedmioty i stara się pozostać niewykryta. Jeśli łowcy zabiją wszystkich przeciwników to oni wygrywają, a jeśli choć jeden przedmiot pozostanie żywy do końca wyznaczonego czasu, wygrywają przedmioty. *Łowy - drużynowy tryb gry, w którym jedna grupa graczy wciela się w łowców, a druga w zwierzęta i próbują się nawzajem zabić. *Intrusion - jeden z hakerów zaczyna nam kraść dane na naszym smartfonie, a my musimy go wyśledzić i powstrzymać, za nim pobierze wszystko. *Decryption - drużynowy tryb gry, w którym dwa zespoły walczą o odkodowanie pliku. Gdy ktoś go przechwyci, druga drużyna musi tę osobę albo zabić zanim plik zostanie odkodowany, albo być wystarczająco blisko, aby móc go ukraść przez sieć bezprzewodową. *ctOS Challenge - tryb gry, w którym jeden gracz za pomocą urządzenia mobilnego steruje policją, a drugi przed nią ucieka. *Lexa Football Ultimate Team - sportowy tryb gry przeznaczony dla piłki nożnej, gdzie możemy zbudować własny zespół piłkarski. *Shooter - tryb gry, w którzym gracze na ogromnej planszy w uzbrojonych w rakiety auta nawzajem się zabijają. Wygrywa ostatnia żywa osoba. *Last Team Standing - drużynowy deathmatch, w którym gracze się nie odradzają i wygrywa ostatni żywy team. *Król dzielnicy - pierwszy gracz, który dotrze do zaznaczonej lokacji zostaje jej królem i zdobywa punkty tak długo, jak w niej pozostaje. Inni gracze usiłują go zabić, a zabójca króla go zastępuje. Wymagania sprzętowe Low (2005), 720p, 30 klatek na sekundę: *System operacyjny: Windows 2000 SP1/Windows XP SP1 *Procesor: 1,2 GHz *Pamięć RAM: 384MB *Karta graficzna: NVIDIA GeForce MX440 lub inna porównywalnej wydajności *Miejsce na dysku: 80GB High (2015), 900p, 30 klatek na sekundę (wysokie, 900p, 30 klatek na sekundę) *System operacyjny: Windows XP/Vista/7 *Procesor: Intel Core 2 Duo E4400 lub odpowiednik AMD *Pamięć RAM: 3GB *Karta graficzna: NVIDIA GeForce GTX 560 (1 GB RAM) lub odpowiednik AMD *Miejsce na dysku: 80GB Uber (2015), 1080p, 60 klatek na sekundę (Uber, 1080p, 60 klatek na sekundę): *System operacyjny: Windows 8.1/7/Vista (64 bit) *Procesor: Intel Core i3 3240 @ 3,4 GHz lub odpowiednik AMD *Pamięć RAM: 6GB *Karta graficzna: NVIDIA GeForce GTX 580 (1,5 GB RAM) / AMD Radeon HD 7870 (2 GB RAM) *Miejsce na dysku: 80GB Rozdzielczość 4K (wysokie, 2160p, 30 klatek na sekundę) *System operacyjny: Windows 8.1/7/Vista (64 bit) *Procesor: Intel Core i5 3470 @ 3,2 GHz lub odpowiednik AMD *Pamięć RAM: 8GB *Karta graficzna: NVIDIA GeForce GTX 750 Ti (1 GB RAM) lub odpowiednik AMD *Miejsce na dysku: 80GB Uber, rozdzielczość 4K (Uber, 2160p, 60 klatek na sekundę) *System operacyjny: Windows 8.1/7/Vista (64 bit) *Procesor: Intel Core i7-3770k @ 3,5 GHz lub odpowiednik AMD *Pamięć RAM: 12GB *Karta graficzna: NVIDIA GeForce GTX 980 (4 GB RAM) *Miejsce na dysku: 80GB Kategoria:Lexa New Classic Kategoria:TheAnonim13